Shining Stars Pretty Cure!
is a Japanese magical girl anime created by CureKanade. Unofficially produced by Toei Animation, this series marks the first anniversary of CureKanade's Pretty Cure franchise. It is stated to air on February 1, 2015, along with the Izumi Todo's 12th Pretty Cure series. The series' motifs are idols, space and stars. Synopsis : Shining Stars Pretty Cure! Episodes Tachibana Ella is both a fan of Pretty Cure and idols, but there is one problem: she doesn't have the confidence to confess that she does. But when she meets Melody, she transforms into a Pretty Cure named Cure Pop and is forced to not tell anyone her super hero alias. Along with Himawari Umeko and Aokawa Miku, Ella must protect her secret of being a Pretty Cure and fight against Dark Tempo to save the future of the Earth. Characters Pretty Cure "Sparkling stars of music and space! Sing! Shining Stars Pretty Cure!" - The group's introduction phrase / - She is the main protagonist of the series who doesn't have enough confidence to say what she likes or to get up on stage and sing or act. Ella has a cheerful personality and is very artistic, from being about to draw to acting. She dreams of being able to have the confidence to show off all her talents so no one will keep annoying her to see them. She transforms into Cure Pop and her theme colour is pink. Ella's weapon is the Hip-Hopping Baton and her battle sing is Ready, go! Sing!. / - She is the fun-loving character of the series who loves to play around and sing for everyone in the town. Umeko loves rabbits and even has a stuffed animal toy called Usagi-san that she cuddles up to when she is upset or sleeping. She is the youngest of the group at the age of thirteen and finds school life difficult and boring and can't wait to leave it. She transforms into Cure Happiness and her theme colour is yellow. Umeko's weapon is the Smiling Brace and her battle song is Fun-loving Days. / - She is the calm character of the series who finds it embarrassing when she is around Umeko, but loves her the same as she does for Ella. Miku is the student council president of Kirameku Public Middle School and is the eldest of the group at the age of fifteen. She has a friendly personality and will do anything to protect everyone's smiles and she loves acting. She transforms into Cure Sound and her theme colour is blue. Miku's weapon is the Major Staff and her battle song is Wavering Feelings. Mascots - She is the main mascot of the series who serves as the mentor of the three girls. Melody is a brave cat-like fairy who isn't afraid to jump into the girls battles to distract the enemy, even if it means that she gets hurt. She loves to sing and is a citizen of Shining Kingdom who was once Queen Harmony's best friend. Melody theme colours are pale pink and and white and she ends her sentences with "~desu." Dark Tempo - The queen of Dark Tempo who was once the ruler of Shining Kingdom, but when a dark shadow invaded Shining Kingdom, it went inside of Queen Harmony, making her bright heart go dark causing her to go evil and create Dark Tempo. Queen Harmony wishes to find the Sparkling Golden Clef that had disappeared during invasion of Shining Kingdom so she can destroy the whole universe. - Kokatsu is the sly, cunning general of the series who appears in the first episode for the first time. He tends to use technology or humans to create the Kurotoku. His theme colour is purple. - Akuma is the shy, quiet general of the series who appears in the sixth episode for the first time. She tends to use objects that humans wear to create the Kurotoku. Her theme colour is green. - Tune is the loud general of the series who always says things without thinking and appears in the seventeenth episodes for the first time. He tends to use everyday objects to create the Kurotoku. His theme colour is orange. - Tone is the serious and calm general of the series who appears in the twenty first episode for the first time. He tends to use objects that human children love to create the Kurotoku. His theme colour is white. - The Kurotoku are summoned by the four generals of Dark Tempo and are awaken when one of the four generals throw a black jewel at a human or an object. They can only say "Dark!" or "Kurotoku!". Supporting Characters - The twin sister of Tachibana Ella. She is energetic and sporty and has many friends at school. She isn't afraid to speak her mind and is also a fan of Pretty Cure and idols. Emily can get jealous very easily and she is very fashionable, always making sure she looks her best for everything. She dreams of being a Pretty Cure and shows many hints throughout the series knowing that her sister is a Pretty Cure. - The father of Ella and Emily. He is very kind and friendly to everything and misses his late wife very much. Hideki is always told by his daughters to find love with another woman so he can be happy again but he says he is happy being single. - The mother of Umeko. She is fun-loving, very much like her daughter and spoils her daughter so much with sweets and toy rabbits. Mizuki is said to make the best food, which makes her happy every time her daughter says that. - The father of Umeko. He is strict to his daughter when she doesn't do her homework, but at other times his is kind and fun to hang around. Isamu works as a teacher at Kirameku Public Middle School and is loved by all his students. - She is the mother of Miku and works as a woman who helps people buy houses. Kyoko is rarely at home due to her job, but when she is at home, she uses all her time to be with Miku. - He is the father of Miku and is a stay at home father. Ryo is a bit lazy and is always told what to do by his daughter and whenever his wife comes home, he clings to her like a puppy dog. Items * - The transformation device for the girls. It can change it's appearance whenever the girls want it to and it can help the girls with whatever they need help with. To transform into Pretty Cure, they girls must say "Pretty Cure Change the Beat!". * - The pieces that appear in each episode after they defeat the Kurotoku. They can be used to help the transform, use their attacks and grant them their battle songs. * - * - Cure Pop's weapon. * - Cure Happiness's weapon. * - Cure Sound's weapon. Locations * - The school that the Cures attend. * - The kingdom that Queen Harmony once ruled. Trivia * This is the first Pretty Cure series to have three Cures. * This is the first Pretty Cure series where all Cures have the ability to sings songs during battles. They are known as Battle Sonngs. ** It is also the second series where the Cures actually sing, after Cure Honey from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. Category:Shining Stars Pretty Cure! Category:Series Category:Fanseries Category:Pretty Cure Series Category:User:CureKanade